


【洛南】执拗

by Jess0516



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess0516/pseuds/Jess0516
Summary: 带有一定魔幻设定的现背，故事基于这个设定，避免剧透就不在开头说出来了互攻，而且是双向的车都会有的那种互攻据评价微虐，HE
Relationships: 周震南/何洛洛, 洛南
Kudos: 3





	【洛南】执拗

**Author's Note:**

> 带有一定魔幻设定的现背，故事基于这个设定，避免剧透就不在开头说出来了  
> 互攻，而且是双向的车都会有的那种互攻
> 
> 据评价微虐，HE

全文+番外2.8w

周震南哼着歌，去录音室里拿自己的那份demo，他最近诸事顺利，心情不错。走到房间门口时突然看到有个人蹲在走廊里。何洛洛蹲在那儿，双手抱膝，失魂落魄的样子。周震南心里一紧，快步走过去：“怎么了？”  
何洛洛抬起头看着他，一双眼睛里不见平时的灵动和笑意，全是茫然的泪。何洛洛平时哪怕难过时目光也是坚定的，此时截然不同，周震南一眼就分辨得清。他从来没见过何洛洛这副样子，简直要把魂吓掉三分，单膝跪在地上，声音也放软了：“洛洛，出什么事了，可以……告诉我吗？”  
他没有料想，何洛洛突然一伸手把他紧紧抱在了怀里，少年温暖的气息撞了他满身，周震南剩下的七分魂也没了一半。他红了脸，有些咬牙切齿，又忍不住想要抱回去。  
徐一宁怎么了？这是、这是终于打算向他告白了？……时机不对啊，是受了什么刺激吗？  
没等周震南想清楚，他又被人一把推开了，跌坐在地上。何洛洛站起来，眼睫垂下盯着地板，嘴唇微微地颤抖着，身体崩得笔直，也打着颤，摇摇欲坠的样子，仿佛漆黑深夜里的暴雨笼罩，寒冷惶惑却又无一丝生气。  
周震南懵了一下，带着几分怒火站起来。复杂的情绪把他淹没了，任性和执拗的脾气冒上来。他不管这是公司的走廊，拎着何洛洛把他推到墙上，抬头就按着他亲了一口。  
何洛洛的嘴唇柔软温热，却苍白得恍惚是带了几分寒气。他呆呆地站在那里，目光空荡荡地落在周震南身上，顺从地任他操作。周震南很满意何洛洛的乖巧，凑上去又亲了一会儿。他没有经验，不好意思伸舌头，只是乱七八糟地舔吮着何洛洛的嘴唇，牙尖在柔软的唇肉上磨蹭，没有什么味道，大脑却不顾味蕾擅自觉得甜腻。他们离得这么近，肌肤相贴呼吸交缠，周震南心脏里在噼里啪啦地放鞭炮。  
等周震南暂时亲满意了，也或者是实在脸皮薄不好意思了，才故作从容地退后了半步，让出来一点距离。“你这是做什么嘛。”他甚至还要抱怨，却是柔软的安抚的口吻，语气轻柔如梦语，“你说话啊，不说话我要以为自己是一厢情愿了。”  
何洛洛眨了眨眼睛，框在眼皮底下的泪终于扑闪着掉来下，身上的寒气收拢了，像个淋了雨的委屈可怜的小动物。周震南好心疼，用手指一点点地替他擦掉眼泪，哄着他：“不哭了不哭了。”他都没想到自己还有会哄人的这天，甜腻的话却说得心甘情愿。  
何洛洛哽咽了一下，再次伸手抱住他，埋在他的肩窝里掉眼泪。哭出来也好，周震南轻轻拍着他的后背。  
他其实搞不清楚现在是什么情况，心里好焦灼，好像淋着暴雨，又好像在火上烤。徐一宁你倒是回应我一句再接着哭啊。他一边心疼，一边又埋怨，等着何洛洛渐渐安静下来，才闷闷地问：“你不说一句吗？”  
刚释放过情绪的人是迟缓的，何洛洛发出一个慢吞吞的疑惑的鼻音。周震南顿时不想再问了，暴雨把火浇灭了，鞭炮烧完的烟尘也落下去了，他抿着嘴，几乎要鼻酸，觉得好委屈，又不敢动，僵着身体，终于听见何洛洛在他耳边说：“我喜欢你的。”  
何洛洛带着鼻音重复了一遍：“南南，我好喜欢好喜欢你。”  
周震南的心像热锅上的巧克力一样轻易地化掉了，还是酸酸的鼻子嘲笑着自己的没骨气，不过没骨气又怎么样？他现在有男朋友了。  
他告诉自己不要得意得这么早，还没搞清楚何洛洛怎么伤心成这个样子，可得到了喜欢了这么久的人的承认，确实让他的心情轻盈又雀跃。周震南歪着头凑到何洛洛耳边，霸道地逼人在一开始就许下诺言：“那你可不能后悔，徐一宁。”  
何洛洛慢慢地抬起头，擦了擦眼角，认真地看着周震南，神色郑重得仿佛面对着什么名贵又易碎的珍宝。  
“我不会的。”何洛洛弯弯眼睛，露出温柔的笑容来，“我永远都不会后悔的。”

周震南终于结束了和何洛洛漫长的双向暗恋，和他在一起了，虽然表白的过程有些不尽如人意，周震南也没问出来那天何洛洛为什么一副失魂落魄的样子，但总之，他们在一起了。  
恋爱之前周震南可不知道何洛洛是个粘人鬼。何洛洛性格开朗，思维跳脱，会和别人瞎溜达，也会自己捣鼓点什么，总之，十五岁离开家门的小孩原本是很独立的性格。但恋爱之后何洛洛简直不能离他三步远，借着站位优势总是挤在他身边，一离开镜头就迫不及待要牵手拥抱黏一起，简直是看不见妈妈立刻就会嚎啕大哭的三岁小孩。  
周震南喝水他要尝一口，周震南吃薯片他要分半块，团电子刊拍到周震南单人时何洛洛就眼巴巴地坐在旁边，眼睛湿漉漉地盯着他，像被主人冷落的狗狗，感觉等着人对他招招手就会立刻热情洋溢地扑上来。  
拍完之后周震南向他挥挥手，何洛洛果不其然扑上来，然而摄像师正发出指挥：“洛洛你先站到右边的模型旁边。”何洛洛只能委屈地看了周震南一眼，走到镜头前面摆出pose。  
周震南在一边捂着嘴偷笑。  
一开始周震南自然是开心的，谁不想要被喜欢的人注视着，听他全心全意毫不吝啬地表达喜爱，何况是何洛洛这样，拥有最漂亮的眼睛和洋溢的热情，像明亮肆意的盛夏阳光。但不久便感觉到不适。毕竟都是独立的个体，再亲密的爱人之间也需要距离，何洛洛实在缠他缠得过分，不说影响周震南，何洛洛自己的生活已经不是原来的样子了。  
“你不要总是这样子了，行不行噻？”周震南提出抗议，“赵让约去买鞋你都不去？”  
他们正在一家餐厅一起吃饭，何洛洛坐在他对面，一筷子菜就要送到嘴边，闻言有点害羞地笑了下。“可是，那个，”他慢吞吞地解释，“买鞋也没有你重要嘛。”  
周震南没有回话，摆出冷峻的样子，沉默地盯着他。何洛洛的气势很快被压倒了，笑容收敛，露出委屈巴巴的表情，漂亮的眼睛里几乎有一层水汽：“南南……”  
被这样的眼神看着，就是修罗也会心软的。周震南叹了口气，故作冷漠的小脸垮下来：“那你到底想干什么啊？”  
“这个，这个嘛，嗯……”何洛洛咕哝了两声，小心翼翼地看着他，“我能搬去和你一起住吗？”  
周震南愣了一下，他没想过这句话的出现——他们的恋爱时间还不到一个月。周震南的心里敲起警钟来，眯起眼睛看着眼前这个刚刚十九岁的小孩：“你想干什么？”莫非他低看徐一宁了，这个小孩根本不是他想得那么纯洁？  
“就是，你那里是两室一厅的吧，”小金牛给了他一个确信的眼神，“我们合租，还可以省点钱嘛。”  
“就是合租？”  
“那当然……也是想多见到你嘛。”何洛洛举起三根手指头，“你让我住过去我就会乖一点的。”  
他亮晶晶的眼睛对着周震南，语气真诚，令人信服。

周震南答应了何洛洛的要求。  
但何洛洛正式搬进来时，周震南还是有点心里打鼓。他们毕竟是恋人，发生点什么也无所谓，只是周震南觉得有点太快，怕激情越盛凋零得越轻易——虽然没有宣之于口，周震南是盼着地久天长去，携手白头去的。  
他和徐一宁着实不是一个类型，会相遇相恋也是小概率事件。他爱徐一宁的开朗活力，奇思妙想，热情温柔，甚至也爱他调皮毒舌，不着逻辑的那一部分。有时他想得太多，自己陷进自己的痛苦圈套里，也会迫不及待地渴望徐一宁的笑声和拥抱。他想他们应该会遇到许多阻挠，外界的，包括他们自己的摩擦，但他真心实意地爱着徐一宁，笃定他们要走到最后。  
同居——啊不，合租——大概也算是携手白头的开始。周震南租房里空着的那一间原本是用于他写歌的，既然何洛洛要来住，他就把手稿收拾收拾，书桌和乐器搬出去，再买一张床搬进来。何洛洛的东西渐渐被搬家公司和周震南带回来，直到何洛洛本人住进来。  
他们特意挑了没有太多工作的一天，训练结束后尽早回去，周震南表示，这样如果何洛洛不合他心意了，被踢出去还来得及找酒店住。  
他说得煞有介事，被何洛洛敲了敲脑壳以示警告；但这话当然是玩笑，周震南自己出去找酒店住，都不一定舍得把何洛洛踢出去。  
领着人进门的时候，周震南想起来，何洛洛还从没有来过。小孩站在门口，看起来有些拘束、甚至紧张，还得周震南扯着袖子把他提溜进来，然后把另一把房门钥匙交到何洛洛手里。  
他向房东报备过的：“我男朋友要过来住，所以我想再配一把钥匙。”  
房东是个留过洋的老知识分子，思想开明作风优雅，不关心娱乐圈，但也对周震南的职业有一点了解，闻言颇感兴趣。于是周震南从手机存的八百张何洛洛的黑照里勉强挑出来一张好看的，绷着表情低调炫耀：“这小伙儿还不错吧。”  
何洛洛接了钥匙，眼睫微颤着，神色总算缓和了一些，被周震南领着介绍每一个房间，乖乖的像一只小羊羔。周震南陪小羊羔一起整理了他睡的房间，然后把人送进浴室，等着他洗成干净的小羊羔再出来。  
他们应该一起在客厅看部电影什么的，恋人同居的第一天不该这么尴尬沉默，但何洛洛莫名就是紧张得要命，周震南也提不出来，只能说让他先适应新房间去。  
好像没什么事要干了，周震南躺在自己床上，开着一盏床头灯刷手机。隔壁房间传来隐约的脚步声，周震南放下手机埋头钻进被子里，鼓起一个小包。他莫名地激动和难过，情绪滚荡在胸口和微微酸涩的眼皮底下，像是想写歌的时候，又想不出来什么具体的旋律或词句。  
他其实也为今晚做了准备，买了零食，下载了电影，现在却是各自关了门在自己房间，真像两个不熟悉的普通合租室友。从恋爱以来到现在，周震南一直觉得有哪里不对，像是轨道损毁的矿车，正常前行，却又颠簸动荡。  
是哪里不对呢？他们明明相爱。  
周震南翻了几个身，半梦半醒，直到敲门声钻进迷糊的脑袋里。他几乎吓了一跳，缓过神来才想起他的男朋友已经入住，侧耳听正是何洛洛的声音：“南南，你已经睡了吗？”  
没有关的床头灯的光昏黄地亮着，周震南定了定神，从床上跳下来去开门。  
何洛洛匆忙地把敲门的手收起来，背后明显藏了什么东西，他转着身避过周震南探究的视线，手指尚且有些心悸未定的颤抖，眼睛里却浮现出温情的笑意，床头灯的柔光倒映在何洛洛的眼睛里，像是一弯清溪里散发着光亮的小星星。  
“我想……”他的语气照例是慢吞吞的，听得人心急，周震南伸手要去抢他身后的东西，何洛洛却又动作灵巧地躲过去。  
周震南忍不住埋怨：“你这是做啥子呦？”  
何洛洛笑得甜甜的：“急什么，你先让我进去嘛。”  
周震南停顿了三秒，在好奇心的驱使下败下阵来，侧身让人进来。何洛洛比划着让他坐在床边，自己抬手开了房间的大灯，拉过椅子坐在了周震南的对面。  
周震南盯着何洛洛把棕色纸袋里的东西拿出来，有点懵：“你这是……”  
何洛洛低头看了一眼手里的东西，温柔的目光又看向周震南：“我想帮你涂指甲油，可以吗？”他有些忐忑，尾音里也有几分颤抖。  
这有什么不可以的？周震南虽然觉得有点奇怪，还是大方地把手递过去：“你开心就行，随便你造作。”  
他的动作大大方方，可手指被何洛洛接触的时候还是忍不住心跳加速。他们不是没有牵过手，但何洛洛这样小心翼翼地轻柔地握住他的手指，专注的神态里流淌的是遮不住的赤诚爱意，手指相触的温度仿佛能够直接连通心脏。  
何洛洛的动作小心翼翼，软刷带着微凉的液体缓缓地拂过周震南的指甲，动作那么轻柔，几乎连周震南都要屏住呼吸。何洛洛垂着头，碎发的阴影遮住眼睛，随着手指的动作细微地摇晃着，离得近的时候，呼吸便轻轻落在周震南的手指上。周震南只能盯着他的头顶和半个脸颊，可比肌肤相贴还要暧昧，他的半个身体几乎要麻了。  
洛洛……周震南几乎觉得恍惚，想起他们背着镜头勾起的手指，在舞台背后交换的亲吻，在提起对方名字时隐隐发烫的脸颊和不敢乱飘的目光。他清楚地意识到自己的体温上升，双耳发烫，意识却涣散着难以集中，恋爱的情绪要把他淹没了。他既心甘情愿，又带着一点点的不乐意：怎么就跌在何洛洛身上了？他明明还没打算这么喜欢何洛洛，这样头昏脑涨，至少，至少得再过一个月吧。  
一个念头让他想把自己从这种情绪里扒出来，手指下意识地颤动了，软刷没来记得抬起来，在皮肤上留下一道痕迹。何洛洛“啊”了一声，有些责怪有些迷茫地抬头看他，白透的灯光下一双黑澄澄的眼睛，一对殷红的嘴唇。  
周震南用另一只手揽住何洛洛的脖子，凑近了亲吻上去。他们恋爱一个月多了，但两个人脸皮都薄，亲吻还停留在很初级的阶段，此时何洛洛懵着，他自己凑上去，吮了吮舔了舔，耳朵上的温度还没消退，心里已经开始打退堂鼓。周震南忐忑着，退开一点点去看何洛洛，正对上何洛洛那双最好看的眼睛，好像蒙上了薄薄的雾气，弯弯的眼角里是一片柔情。  
周震南呆了一下的功夫，身体平衡就提出警示。何洛洛把他推在床上，接着亲吻就落下来，柔软的舌头从他的嘴唇之间溜进去，温柔又不留情地扫荡。受制于人的姿势下，周震南下意识觉得不舒服，可他又被何洛洛一下子亲懵了，湿热的气息裹颤着，身体都开始发软，他在心里扑腾了两下，想着要不就这样吧，又觉得不行，这才是“合租”的第一天呢，再说他还没准备好东西……  
周震南脑内一片混乱，忽然觉得身体一轻，乱跑的念头转回来，睁眼一看，还是何洛洛那对漆黑的眼珠。“你……”他不知道要说什么，刚开口了一个字，就看到何洛洛的眼神突然暗淡下来，甚至他整个人都暗淡了，像一支快速失水干枯的花朵，眼睛里装得也不再是柔情，而是满满的凄冷，看着周震南的目光也不像是对着近在咫尺的恋人，而像是……像是永远摸不到的绝望。  
周震南没反应过来，何洛洛已经失去灵魂和骨头般从床上滑下来，蹲在床边，脑袋埋在了双膝里。  
祖宗！这算是怎么一回事！  
周震南愣了一下，急忙追下去，跳下床问他：“怎么、怎么了，洛洛？”  
何洛洛不说话，但周震南已经能听到哭声，压抑的、撕裂的，咬着牙也忍不住的哭声，一股痛苦的味道。不是好好的吗，怎么突然就哭了？周震南努力伸出手圈住他，轻轻拍拍他的后背：“有什么不能告诉我的呢……不想告诉我的话也没关系，但是你不能一直这么难过着啊。”  
他看着何洛洛没有动，心里转过一个念头：“你是不是……你如果是抑郁了，我也可以陪你去看医生。”  
何洛洛迟缓地摇了摇头，可是还是没有抬起来。周震南几乎也要觉得心酸了，他微微低头，抵在何洛洛身上，嘴里喃喃着：“我又生气你不跟我说，又怕你不跟我说，你让我怎么办啊？我想跟你赌气，又怕一眼看不见你，你哭了我都不知道，怕我不在你更难过。分手更舍不得分手。你要是一直这样，我只能一直陪着你难受了。”  
周震南感觉额头抵着的暖烘烘的身体动了动，何洛洛转过来，倚靠在他身上抱住了他，毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他的肩窝上，睡衣肩上的位置很快就湿热一片。  
“乖，我陪你呢。”周震南一下一下拍着他的后背，“有我呢。”  
何洛洛的情绪许久才缓过来，还闷闷的，不说话。刚才这么一阵折腾，周震南的指甲也花了，一片狼狈。他推着何洛洛要他去睡觉，何洛洛却执拗起来，一定要帮他把指甲涂好，扯着他摇来摆去地撒娇，周震南只好顺着他。  
这次没有再出问题，周小队长也不敢乱撩了。何洛洛完成之后，终于微微笑起来。周震南看着他，没忍住问出了口：“真不能跟我说？”  
何洛洛抿住嘴唇，摇了摇头。  
周震南要郁闷了，如果换一个人，他早没这个耐心沟通下去了。但这个人，他又没办法，自己喜欢上的。  
何洛洛像是怕他生气，神色里流露出摇晃的惶惑来，晃着他的手，江南水乡的声音是软腻的：“但是我最喜欢你了……最喜欢，只喜欢你，南南，我从过去到未来，永远永远都喜欢你。”  
何洛洛的喜欢向来炽烈而明亮，周震南从来没有怀疑过。但这不能解决问题，他咽了一口气：“永远都不能跟我说？”  
何洛洛手松了一下，目光游移不定，显然是在挣扎。  
周震南怕他情绪再度崩溃，见好就收：“我不是一定要你现在告诉我，我只是觉得情侣之间需要坦诚和分担；你不想说，也没关系，因为情侣之间也需要信任，我相信你。”  
他反手握住何洛洛的，在手里捏了捏：“去睡吧。”

“合租”大概还是有效果的。  
也许是给了何洛洛更多的安全感，也许是其他周震南目前理解不了的原因，何洛洛在搬去和他住在一起之后，之前过分黏着他的举动收敛多了，至少回到正常的生活里了。  
一起出外务的时候能大大方方的，也会正常和别的朋友一起去玩，各自忙碌的时候晚上回到酒店能听到对方发来的语音，真切地感受到恋爱中的甜蜜。  
他们很少有两个人都闲下来的时候，能一起出外务就算是好时光，披着队友的身份一起出去溜达也不会有什么闲言碎语，不在外面做什么亲密举动就好，最多回来的时候被队里其他人嘲笑两句。所以就这么正大光明地约会了很多次，随着工作去尝了各种城市的风味，看了不同的风景，也尝试了各种方式，露营、爬山、滑雪、游乐园……虽然大多时候只是出去逛逛街吃一顿就回到酒店里。  
偶尔有两个人都闲下来的时候，反而珍惜能够休息的时间，没有精力再出去造作，点点外卖就凑合一天，唯一出门的活动是下楼扔垃圾。两个人腻歪在沙发上看电影吃零食，或者联机打游戏，有时是就着背景音乐就聊起来。  
他们乍看起来不像是共同话题很多的人，但都愿意去听对方的话，何况作为队友聊聊工作和作为情侣聊聊日常就能说很久的话，说累了，总会有一个人不知不觉牵着对方的手就睡着了，另一个人刷一会儿手机，也歪头睡下。他们特意合资更换了客厅能放下的最大的沙发，毕竟两个人都不好意思去对方房间睡；配上柔软的抱枕和毛毯，睁看眼睛时看看昏暗的窗帘一时迷糊得不知道现在是何时何地，看到身边的恋人就会觉得安心，甚至安心得怀疑时间永久如此。  
只是心结未解：何洛洛还是没有开口。  
有时懒洋洋地窝在沙发里靠在何洛洛身上，周震南会觉得最后搞不清楚也没什么，每个人都有秘密和过往，他也没有把所有过去事无巨细地全告诉何洛洛；可是直觉又总是告诉他，不能就这么把这件事放过去了，这与他有关，这与他们有关。  
有时候周震南一个人在家，能看到何洛洛上次独自回来留下的痕迹，冰箱里前一天做好了留给他回来填肚子的鸡蛋三明治，花瓶里新插进来的花，何洛洛无声地照顾着他，让他觉得温馨，又有些莫名的怪异，好像事情不应该是这样的，这个小孩子居然也这么会照顾人。  
或者有次周震南夜里起来去卫生间，听见隔壁房间的声响。夜很深了，何洛洛是没有睡还是醒了过来？周震南在门口站了一会儿，最后只是脚步轻轻地解决完问题回自己房间。他想给何洛洛距离和时间，总有一天……  
可，会是哪天呢？

何洛洛试镜成功进组了，有工作时才抽时间离开剧组，他们越发变得聚少离多，见面的时候往往也各自一脸疲惫，何洛洛还满脑子想着他的台词和课程作业。作为队友身份去剧组探班何洛洛有点太过暧昧，周震南不敢冒险，即便自己有空闲，也只能用视频聊天来聊解思念。  
可周震南最苦恼的不在于没有时间见面，纵使这种思念的烦闷也时常环绕着他。何洛洛就算再忙，也会尽量及时回复他的消息，就算一天的戏拍来下再累、第二天还要凌晨起来化妆，也会在睡前花上时间和周震南视频；如果周震南已经睡了，他就自顾地把一天的趣事发过去，配上贴心的语音晚安和对第二天的祝福，周震南早上醒来能看到十几条消息提示。  
何洛洛从来不让周震南担心，这就是周震南最担心的地方。十九岁的男孩子，第一次自己进组拍戏，难道没有什么烦恼和困难吗？他们之间好像只有周震南在单方面地倾诉着自己心情灰暗的那一面，何洛洛则只负责接受安抚，永远阳光地笑着。  
周震南爱着何洛洛那不知道从哪里冒出来的、永恒般的元气和快乐，但还不至于相信他真地就不会伤心、低落了。可是何洛洛就是不跟他说。

那时他们已经近一个月没有见面，何洛洛有活动回北京，终于能挤出来半天加一夜的时间回家，周震南理了理日程，把一个不太重要的朋友见面改期，恰好也把这段时间空出来。  
上午他还有工作，向来敬业的人到临近结束的时候也有些魂不守舍，想着这时候何洛洛应该已经在回家的路上，一会儿又想见面的时候是什么样子，被工作人员里知道内情的亲近朋友暗地里一阵打趣，说得他几乎要脸颊发红。  
可事情没有那么顺利，细小的意外叠加就是时间的延长，周震南发消息给何洛洛道歉，对面回过来一叠声的没关系。工作结束时已经过了午饭时间，周震南让何洛洛先吃，自己也填了些饼干面包，心里念着赶快回家，没离开工作地方突然又碰见了他仰慕已久想要结识的音乐制作人前辈，对方叫出来了他的名字、居然还听过他发的歌，周震南激动地都有点懵了。  
交谈结束再回过神来已经太阳西斜，周震南被塞进漫长的堵车里。他焦急地给何洛洛发消息，可对方怎么都不回复。洛洛生气了？周震南理所应当地做出了判断。他们这么久没见面，一分钟的时间都应该珍惜，他迟到这么久，洛洛自然会生气。  
周震南忐忑不安，想着如何赔礼道歉，可脑袋里翻不出来有用的经验——何洛洛还从没跟他发过脾气，至多是撒娇耍赖，或者故作埋怨的情趣。  
他最后只能在小区附近买了洛洛喜欢的小甜品，踩着黑夜前的最后半分天光赶回家里，门推开是客厅明亮的灯光，何洛洛歪在沙发上睡着了，厚厚的剧本扔在一边。  
周震南在餐桌上放下甜品，小心翼翼地走到何洛洛身边，跪坐在他面前，看着一个月未见的小孩被暖气烘得热乎乎红扑扑的脸颊，没忍住低头嘬了一口。  
何洛洛在睡梦中嘟囔了几声，眼睫微颤，周震南推着小孩喊他的名字：“洛洛，宁宁？我回来了。”  
“嗯？”何洛洛眼睛还没睁开，只发出模糊的声音，“南南……”周震南忍不住笑，拍拍他的后背，何洛洛皱着脸，忽然呜咽一声：“南南不要走……”  
“不走，我永远都不会走。”周震南去牵他的手，紧紧握住。何洛洛抽噎了两声，睁开眼睛，茫然的目光聚焦在眼前恋人的身上，似乎才终于分清楚了梦境和现实的区别。他慢慢爬起来坐着，揉了揉眼睛，就软乎乎地笑起来：“终于回来啦，我好想你，南南。”  
何洛洛张开手，八爪鱼似的把周震南抱在怀里。周震南去亲吻他的嘴唇，被何洛洛扑进沙发里，两个人黏糊糊地赖在一起。周震南抬手捏了捏何洛洛软乎乎的脸颊，有些不好意思地主动道歉：“对不起，明明我们好久没见面，我不该回来这么晚……你生气了吗？”  
何洛洛眨了眨眼睛，露出轻快又无辜的笑容：“没有啊，你肯定有原因的嘛，再说我睡着了，一觉醒来你就回来了，就还好。”  
周震南松了口气，复杂的情绪灌进来。没生气是好的，可他仍觉得自责，总归让对方等了这么久；心里还有个声音在问，这他都不生气？怎么样何洛洛才会生气？  
他把甜品推出来，何洛洛便简单而纯粹地开心起来，周震南看着也跟着开心。他们点了一大堆丰盛的外卖，放了氛围的喜剧当背景音，一边黏哒哒地投喂对方，一边就着过去几个月聊起来。吃完之后收拾了一大堆餐盒，划拳定了何洛洛下楼扔垃圾。  
门半掩上，周震南站起来，凝视着因为过于忙碌而显得甚至有点陌生的出租屋，随意地走走。他随手推开自己的房间，又去看何洛洛的，将要走出去的时候，忽然定住了脚步。  
该是几个月没用过的垃圾筐里，堆满了尚且有点湿润的纸巾团。周震南脑袋里嗡响：何洛洛不是太困了睡着的，是哭了好久哭累了才睡的！  
他又不说！  
周震南心里闷痛，像被剜走了什么。他的洛洛，他心爱的男孩子，他见过最活泼最快乐的人，仿佛时时刻刻被阳光笼罩的人，为什么和他交往之后就总是会哭？为什么永远都不愿意告诉自己？  
他对于何洛洛来说，是这么不值得开口倾诉的人吗？  
何洛洛回来，客厅里没看见人，就去不同房间里找。他有时候反应好迟钝，根本不知道自己留下了这么明显的证据，以为跑去客厅睡就是天衣无缝，看见周震南坐在他床边，神色阴晴不定，还傻乎乎地凑上去送人头：“南南，你在看什么呀？”  
周震南转头看他，几乎气得声音都发抖：“何洛洛！”  
何洛洛被这一声吓到了，腿一软居然跌坐在了地上，一脸茫然。周震南已经想好了，朝何洛洛挥挥手：“你过来，”他居高临下地宣布，“我们上床。”  
何洛洛迷茫地看着他，嘴巴慢慢地张大了，他咽了一口口水，缓过来一口气，才慢慢开口：“你是，你是打算睡觉了吗？”他眨眨眼，“是吧，很晚了，是该睡觉了。”  
“我说，我们上床，”周震南从床上跳下来，单膝跪在何洛洛旁边，“我们，我和你，一张床，不穿衣服那种。”  
“不穿衣服半夜会着凉的。”何洛洛语气真诚，可表情看起来像是快哭了。  
“抱在一起做爱就不会着凉了。”周震南的双手撑在何洛洛两边的地面上，一点一点地逼近他。宽松的衬衣领口空荡荡的，裸露出一大片白得炫目的皮肤和漂亮的锁骨，周震南微微仰着头，脖颈线条优美，再往上看是红润的嘴唇。  
“不想要吗？”周震南小恶魔般地笑了一下。  
何洛洛微微张了张嘴，迟钝地说不出话来。周震南满意地笑了一下，从地上站起来，也把何洛洛拉起来：“你要在上面还是下面？”  
这个问题可能对素来心思干干净净的十九岁小朋友来说太刺激了，何洛洛的脸颊涨得通红，说不出来一个好，也说不出来一个不。周震南已经接着提出了下一个问题：“在你的房间还是我的房间？——还是我的房间吧，床大一点。”  
何洛洛昏头昏脑，没想好怎么开口，周震南一拍手：“浑身是汗，要不先冲个澡吧。”  
他自顾引领，擅作主张，行动力很高地已经自己钻进了浴室，不打算考虑留在外面的何洛洛现在的心情。何洛洛性格活泼但胆怯温吞，他们两个之间向来是他主动一点，周震南也不介意多主动这一次。他已经下定决心，说什么也要和何洛洛发生点肉体关系。情侣就要做情侣该做的事情。  
他要把人拿死了，何洛洛的爱、欲、信赖、安全感，周震南全都要。  
他赌着一口气，在浴室里又渐渐静下来。这毕竟是一件计划之外的事情，他不乏热烈的激情，但更喜欢冷静的规划。他难免有些紧张，头疼地回想着看过的为数不多的文章和片子，有哪些步骤？第一次不注意会不会受伤？  
一直到披着浴衣准备出去，周震南都还有些心神未定，他把手落在浴室的门把手上，却突然感觉手上一股推力。何洛洛推开了一条门缝，然后不由分说地挤了进来，张开手就蛮不讲理地把周震南紧紧抱住。  
男孩比他凉一些，身上有还没冲去的，干燥又柔软的甜品奶油的味道。何洛洛的眼睛湿漉漉的像小狗，他看着周震南，瘪着嘴，看起来好委屈：“我要，我想，我……”他张口闭口了半天，也嘴笨地说不清楚自己要什么，最后吸了吸鼻子，又蠢又执拗地讲着一样的话：“南南，我真地很喜欢你，我……我不是想骗你，我最喜欢最喜欢你了……”他说得断断续续的，几乎带了哭腔和哽咽，焦急又恳切，就差指天发誓。  
周震南的心又毫无原则地融化了，他还是气，怒火却不忍心发泄出来，看着何洛洛哭得乱七八糟的可爱样子半晌不知所措。而何洛洛已经笨拙地亲吻上来。  
他这一下子力气太大了，周震南脚底打滑，被推得后退几步，伸手去撑墙壁，却按在花洒的开光上。热水劈头盖脸地砸下来，周震南要躲，何洛洛却紧抱着他不放，先一步凑过来，把自己的后背让给了水花。狭窄的浴室里热气蒸腾，水流顺着何洛洛的发丝掉下来，落在周震南的脸颊上。  
周震南身上的浴巾随便一碰就滑落在地上了，于是他也不甘示弱，去扯何洛洛的衣服，手指从上衣的下摆伸进去，抚摸何洛洛瘦削的脊背，再摸索着下移。  
周震南觉得他们差一点就要在浴室里就地搞起来了，但浴室play还是没有玩成，因为何洛洛滑了一跤可能差点就要脑震荡进医院。周震南不得不捞着蠢笨的恋人拎回床上。他们身上还是湿淋淋的，随便擦了几下，周震南的头发也是潮湿的，但管不了那么多，身体里滚动的情绪和欲望已经掌控了他们。  
两个人交缠着陷入柔软的床铺，像两只初生的小兽一样互相舔舐着对方。其实第一次的话周震南想在上面，他有点怂，因为听说会疼，他怕疼，而且又习惯性地掌握主动，怕何洛洛脑袋间歇性短路搞出什么不靠谱的动作。但何洛洛很执着地压着他，周震南搞不过比他高的人，也不舍得用什么力气反抗，只好颓丧地妥协。  
套，润滑，这些东西很早就准备好了，甚至往抽屉里面翻还有些没拆开过的小玩具，周震南今天不好意思拿出来。何洛洛在他身上折腾了蛮久，但最后进入的时候周震南还是很紧张。  
周震南下意识地觉得，做爱也不是件容易的事情，第一次总不会那么舒服，会磕磕绊绊——他没有过什么一下子就很容易做的事情——大概率会疼，身体里面还不够柔软开放，对方也可能被夹得难受。所以何洛洛顶进来的时候他浑身都是紧绷的，一张脸都要皱成一团。可下一秒这种对疼痛的假设性恐惧就被掀翻了，合适的位置被顶住的感觉直白地冲撞着他的神经。好胀，好舒服——周震南脑袋里一时之间只剩下这个念头，怎么会这么爽，做爱原来这么爽。  
他在快感的冲击里睁开湿润的眼睛，看着靠近自己的，恋人的面容。何洛洛的表情也是紧张的，凝视着周震南，眼神里有缺乏安全感的不确定。周震南伸手去紧紧扣住何洛洛的手指，“洛洛，”他顿了顿，又哑着声音喊，“徐一宁。”何洛洛扣紧了他的手指，缓慢抽插起来，周震南在快感里浑身战栗。他好像喊一遍就很顺口了，于是不停地接着呢喃下去：“徐一宁，徐一宁……”  
有水珠打在他的脸上，周震南顿了一下。何洛洛没有发出声音，但泪珠正从几乎遮住眼睛的湿漉漉的的刘海背后不停地掉下来。他的小祖宗怎么这样，做爱也要哭。  
周震南想帮他擦掉，手抬起来前便下意识地伸出舌头接住，于是何洛洛凶乎乎地吮过来，快感配合濒临缺氧的感觉，像是有什么东西爆炸了，一下子好像超越了身体能承受的爽的极限，可又在不断地刷新记录。  
太舒服了，搞得他们第一次就很没有节制，换着姿势做了三次，最后一次何洛洛射在了周震南身体里，他同意的，他最后也是被何洛洛插到射的。搞完之后床上一片狼狈，他们两个也一片狼狈，太累了，又被快感彻底地压榨了精力，软绵绵地不想动。周震南瘫在那里，被吮过的乳头微微发胀，自己射的精液黏在两个人的大腿和小腹上，何洛洛射的则好像正缓慢从周震南有点合不拢的后穴里流出来，太糟糕了，好像失禁一样。可身体还在舒适感的余韵里，他们两个都不想动。  
精液干了会很不舒服，最后还是去洗了。但床就懒得收拾，好在有两张，他们搞完直接去何洛洛的房间里睡。太累了就睡得很踏实，周震南一觉醒来何洛洛已经去赶飞机了，他只记得半梦半醒的时候被何洛洛捧着脸亲了好久。床单被扔进了洗衣机，微波炉里放着煎蛋和牛奶，转一转就能吃。  
周震南开始反思让小一岁的弟弟这么照顾自己是不是太不人道。  
他这天上午没有工作，躺在家里好好放松部分有些酸软的肌肉。脑袋里控制不住开始复盘昨夜，想着想着突然觉得不太对，他一开始的目的是什么来着？  
但好像也不是很重要。周震南栽在何洛洛的床上，有点困倦地歪歪头，又睡着了。

何洛洛杀青后不久，他们的团就到了解散的日子了。  
散团前半个月在录制一支微纪录片。他们拍最后一个合体杂志封面，从摄影棚出来已经天黑，准备坐车回酒店。大家都又困又累，没人注意路线不对。半路突然被扔下来，揉揉眼睛莫名其妙地走下车，看到附近已经架设了摄像机，没等从茫然里调整到上镜状态，头顶突然就有大片的烟花炸开了。  
他们又笑，又叫，完全是会被投诉扰民的水平。周震南当时左边一个张颜齐右边一个夏之光，吵得要死。他要躲一躲，其实就是给自己找个借口去看何洛洛，视线转来转去，动两步靠过去。  
何洛洛没怎么说话，在双手合十地低头许愿。本来赵让在他旁边，看到周震南过来，默默让开了。何洛洛闭着眼睛的样子看起来莫名地脆弱，周震南好想抱他，但镜头还在拍，他只能伸手拍拍他的肩膀。  
何洛洛睁开眼睛，转头冲着他弯起眼睛笑。烟花开始结成文字的样子，一个一个地冒出来，他们都仰着头念。“永、远、的、R……永远的R1SE”，何洛洛轻轻呢喃着，“永远……”  
周震南把麦拉远了，对何洛洛耳语：  
“你对我来说就是永远。”  
从此刻到永远，周震南笃定。

解散之后的生活似乎暂时也没有太大变化，随着时间线拉长才会有发觉好久没有一群人聚起来吵吵闹闹的那种恍然若失。工作还是很忙，周震南还是在掰着手数日子，之前是数还有多少天解散，现在是数还有多少天到他和何洛洛的恋爱一周年纪念日，心境的变化天翻地覆。  
想想他居然和这个又爱闹又爱哭的小孩恋爱一整年了，简直不可思议，好像昨天他还在酒店里睡不着翻来覆去想何洛洛到底是不是也喜欢他呢。他们恋爱一整年了，聚少离多，但激情和甜蜜的保鲜期好像总是很长，微信里一句日常的聊天都觉得开心。  
周震南生日的时候何洛洛被派了推不开的工作，实在赶不过来。两个人晚上在酒店里开着视频一起吃小蛋糕，聊到最后却变成了phone sex。周震南把手机镜头对准自己的性器，听着耳机里的喘息声，羞耻得脸颊发红。  
发泄之后他的语气都变得黏腻了几分，但作为寿星还是撑起气势向着何洛洛发号施令：“周年纪念日的时候必须有时间见面。”  
对面的何洛洛飞快地举起手指发誓：“一定一定！”  
那就一定。  
那天没有出什么问题，他们一起出去进行情侣逛街吃饭看电影的常见流程，选了小电影院重上映的老文艺片，在画面黑下来的时候缠着手指接吻。出电影院时已经是深夜，街道上空荡荡的，他们在月光下哼着歌慢慢地一起往前走。  
走了一段还是要打车回家。在外面逛了几个小时简直比练舞还累，周震南把手上买的乱七八糟的小玩意扔在玄关，飞快地扑向沙发瘫着。何洛洛慢吞吞地跟在后面。  
周震南翻了个身，慢悠悠地坐起来看着何洛洛：“说吧，你有什么想对我的说的，我今天心情不错。”  
何洛洛愣了一下，瞪大了眼睛，大概他没意识到自己的心事都写在脸上了。他傻乎乎的样子是真地可爱又好笑，周震南伸手去捏他的脸蛋，顺口评价：“太瘦了手感不好，再吃点肉就好了。”  
按惯例何洛洛会扑上来反抗捏回去的，但居然没有，于是周震南也收了手，换上庄重又温柔的神色：“没关系的，你说吧。”  
何洛洛欲言又止了半天，才把一句话从嘴巴里挤出来：“明天的行程，你不去，行不行？”  
“为什么？”周震南脱口而出。他们对彼此事业的部分从来都只有建议和退让。其实他还想问何洛洛怎么知道他明天有行程的，但想想何洛洛跟他的经纪人助理什么的都很熟，也不难打听。  
何洛洛明显露出为难的神色来，吞吞吐吐了半天，说出来的还是车轱辘话：“反正你不去，行不行？”  
这表情看起来也不像是准备了个大惊喜。周震南判断了一下。明天事情不多，训练之后有个采访，他素来敬业勤勉，偶尔放一次鸽子好像也没什么问题。  
何洛洛第一次这么郑重地对他提出要求，周震南不想拒绝。  
“也不是不行，”不过，总要矜持一下。周震南开始谈条件，“那你要也要答应我一个要求。”  
何洛洛不由分说地点头，一副你随时可以把我卖了的样子看得人发笑。周震南强压住笑意，故作严肃：“今晚我要试试在上面。”  
其实也不是什么威胁或要求，不过周震南好奇心作祟，早想尝试。何洛洛闻言愣了一下，大概没想到等在后面的是这么一个要求，既而红了脸。天啊，周震南想，怎么都快要老夫老妻了还这么容易害羞。  
何洛洛捂着脸点头答应了，乖乖的样子让周震南忍不住揉了揉他的脑袋。接着自然要找个借口鸽掉明天的行程。他打电话给自己的经纪人姐姐，说抱歉今天被徐一宁拉去吃奇怪的东西导致又拉肚子又轻微过敏，已经去了医院不太严重，但需要休养一天，暂时没办法上镜。对面的经纪人姐姐听呆了，可能是太信任他，也没有要证据。何洛洛提的要求自然要甩锅给何洛洛，周震南打开外放，让他自己接受经纪人长达五分钟的训斥。  
电话挂掉，何洛洛心有余悸地松了一口气，周震南在旁边幸灾乐祸地笑，立刻被何洛洛扑倒捏脸——在这儿等着呢。  
他们闹了一会儿，窝在沙发里补看了上次连线没看完的综艺，亲亲摸摸就很容易上火。于是收拾完毕，很快就滚到床上去。  
从目前的实践次数来考虑，周震南当1的经验显然严重不足——完全没有。不过情欲一事，情感到位了，欲望就是不需要教学的本能。周震南被何洛洛指挥着摆弄好，再慢慢地顶进去，几乎爽得尾脊骨在微微发麻。这是相似又不同的体验，手指和性器能接触到的地方，何洛洛的身体里都是柔软湿热的。他这次也紧张了，扣在周震南身上的手指打着颤，眼角发红，带着濒临破碎般的脆弱感。周震南拉起他的手指轻轻亲吻，又一直向上去抚摸他的嘴唇，何洛洛抬眼看他，目光柔软痴迷。  
可能是因为开启了新方式，也可能干脆是因为第二天两个人都没有行程，他们很快就兴致勃勃地开始尝试不同的玩法。周震南看着何洛洛跪在他双腿间俯下身，看着那张漂亮的脸停留在他胯下嘴唇张开含住了他的性器，简直觉得眼晕。他一时搞不清楚生理快感和心理快感哪个更强烈一些，脑袋里晕乎乎地谴责无聊的人类为什么会想到这么多姿势。过一会儿又想，和恋人做爱真地是过分让人沉迷了，他们各自行程忙也是一件好事，不然他可能都不想写歌。  
最后他们相拥入眠，心脏还跳个不停，满溢幸福喜悦。喜欢一个人只是多巴胺的分泌吗，那何洛洛可能是周震南独属的激素吧。  
“这只是第一年而已。”周震南忍不住笑着轻语，“我一想到还能和你在一起很多年，就觉得，那种，发自内心地幸福。”  
“我也是。”何洛洛目不转睛地看着他，伸手去扣紧他的手指。  
“我甚至都能想象出来——”周震南情不自禁地挥了挥另一只手，“后面三十岁，四十岁，一直到八十岁，我们是什么样子的。”  
“我也经常会想。”何洛洛低头轻轻地贴了贴周震南的嘴唇，嘴角是微微的笑意，“都会有的。”

周震南其实前一晚睡前脑补过晨勃他们再搞起来的场景。但醒来时身边又是空的。他看了一眼时间，不得不承认何洛洛的生物钟确实比他准时。  
打着哈欠去浴室洗漱，出来走去厨房，何洛洛果然在那里。  
在团里时何洛洛早有厨房杀手的美誉，对于蛋的执着也让人不寒而栗。但其实简单的菜品何洛洛也差不多能完成，至少做个早餐没什么问题。他只是一路无忧无虑地长大，双手没怎么沾过烟火而已。  
何洛洛做的煎蛋培根热的面包牛奶，周震南吃了一年，依然活蹦乱跳，保证吃不死人。  
不过复杂的菜品还是要周震南自己上阵。他们平常时间紧，都是点外卖，但今天有时间，偶尔一起做饭也是情趣。  
早饭后其实已经快十点了，周震南提议出门去买菜，但何洛洛仿佛懒癌发作，死活拖着他不愿意出去。感谢现代物流，外卖也能买到新鲜的食材和方便的半成品菜品。周震南主厨，何洛洛打打下手——试图抢走主厨位置被周震南赶回去了——倒也不算麻烦。  
下午仍然是呆在家里犯懒，午觉睡醒之后再对方身上恶作剧般地作弄两下，结果一不小心就发展成了白日宣淫。于是顺手解锁骑乘的新姿势，周震南跪坐在何洛洛身上，双手撑在两侧，勉强地上下移动，快感和体力消耗一起把他逼得浑身发软，双脚打颤。太糜烂了，周震南一边自我吐槽，一边继续沉迷其中。  
这个姿势他的脸颊与何洛洛贴得很近，于是对方小心地蹭了蹭他的脸颊，伸出舌头舔了一口，最后还是抱着他的脑袋接吻。有时候很难说清楚直白的器官刺激和温情的吻哪个更容易让人沉迷，只要对面是这个人，似乎做什么都让人快乐。  
天色昏暗的时候他们收拾清爽窝在沙发上，打了一局联机游戏决定点什么外卖。他们俩游戏水平一个比一个菜，但不妨碍小情侣乐在其中，并且试图用一切方法证明对方比自己更菜。  
争了半天，两个人都口干舌燥，手指疲惫，瘫在沙发上懒得动。外卖还没有到，窗户外的天空正越来越昏暗，周震南翻了个身看着何洛洛的侧脸，觉得时间漫长得像河流。  
无穷无尽，又永远有新声。  
感谢上天，他能有此刻。

大概两个人都有为恋爱周年纪念这几天推工作，所以很快就分头陷入忙碌之中，忙得头重脚轻不知所措。周震南自己录着好几个综艺还在准备新歌，何洛洛那边也是综艺加试镜加广告，外带学校暑期的学生活动。周震南很长时间里都是自己掌握自己的学习节奏，身边有个还算老实的学生，对他来说也挺奇妙的。  
可能是太忙了，有几天他们甚至没联系。那几天周震南连轴转，几乎没在酒店里呆上多久，手机扔下就想不起来捡起来发消息。暂告一段落时周震南把自己扔在酒店床上睡死了几个小时，突然从梦里惊醒过来，想起来有几天没看微信消息了。  
他匆忙拿出来手机，虽然他提前说过这几天会特别忙，但还是怕何洛洛没收到他回复又怎么难过去了。他急匆匆地点开软件，呆了一下：  
何洛洛也没有给他发消息。  
这听起来有点双标，但周震南心里确实别扭了一下，毕竟从前何洛洛无论忙到多晚都会至少给他回一句的。也许所谓的“从前”只是还不够忙，周震南想了想。对他们来说，有工作、能忙起来，是好事，他当然要理解。  
他趴在酒店的抱枕上给何洛洛发消息，吐槽这两天录综艺里遇到的趣事，奇葩的学员，傻乎乎的follow pd，最后再问上一句，你最近这两天在忙什么？  
他盯着手机，埋怨手机的背光灯晃得他眼晕。其实明明只是他自己困了。周震南等了一会儿没等到消息，就干脆地歪在床上继续睡。再被闹钟吵醒，周震南一边往卫生间走一边点开了手机。  
何洛洛回消息了，回复了几句，满满是对于几天没有联系的歉意，又和他约了视频的时间。晚上周震南从节目组那边顺了份夜宵，淡定地等着何洛洛把视频电话打过来。  
何洛洛在镜头那边显得有些憔悴，眼圈青黑，神色疲惫。好吧，周震南也淡定不下去了。他皱着眉问何洛洛怎么看起来这么累，后者却只是弯着眼睛笑：  
“其实还好啦，不用担心我。”何洛洛看起来乖乖的，卷卷的头发很柔软的样子，“这个不重要啦，南南，我好想你。”  
想他，那是当然。周震南拿手指在手机屏幕上戳来戳去：“是啊，不然你要想谁。”戳着就笑出来，“难道我不想你吗。”  
他们交换了思念，随意地聊起来，从身边小事，到天马行空。和恋人聊起来的时候就总是很开心，无忧无虑，像是阳光随时照耀着。  
只是周震南面前的小龙虾才吃了一半，何洛洛就不太好意思地挂掉了电话，原因大概是明天有多少工作要多早起床。周震南无奈地朝何洛洛挥挥手，等屏幕上只剩下冷冰冰的对话框，脸上的笑容便落下来，呆呆地抬头盯了一会儿天花板。  
在一段时间里这样的忙碌和疏漏都成为了常态，虽然也许这本来就该是他们这样各自忙碌聚少离多的恋人的常态。周震南有时会怀念还在团里时他们能一起参加很多工作，虽然经常专心工作并没有时间谈情说爱，但至少何洛洛就在他身边。有时他甚至会想念起他们还在双向暗恋的时候，那些忐忑的悸动的心情，只要看见何洛洛一点消息就会忍不住笑容的时候。  
暗恋的时候哪有现在这么贪心啊，想聊天想视频想见面想约会想滚床单……  
想太多了，周震南揉着自己的太阳穴。

怀疑和敷衍只要来了，就不会轻易离去。  
他们应该是渴望着能多见面、每天互通消息好歹能透过屏幕见到对方的，至少周震南是。可是事情总是有这样那样的不如意，联系对方的时间似乎越来越少，甚至见面都像是匆忙地完成任务。  
有次他们终于有机会见面约会再回家睡觉，晚上说好了要滚床单，周震南做好准备的时候，何洛洛居然睡着了。他自然不舍得继续下手，无奈整理了一下自己再入睡，有多日不见的恋人睡在身边却没能做点什么还真让人憋火。但何洛洛睡得好沉，他不忍心打扰。  
他睁着眼睛在何洛洛旁边放空了一会儿，回忆了今晚一切匆忙敷衍的约会见面，想了想最近这些日子，心里有些不是滋味。  
他知道自己不该有怀疑，但世界上大概没有人能永远百分百地笃信自己付出和收到的爱不存在丝毫动摇；就像他再坚定自己的音乐，也总有几个瞬间的迷茫。  
这是正常的，偶尔的疑神疑鬼也是重视的表现；爱情也总要激情褪减变成平淡的生活——他这么安慰自己。周震南看着旁边何洛洛安静的睡颜，心里又柔软下来。  
他问自己，如果和这个人过平淡的生活，他愿意吗？他一直都愿意。  
所以，事情接下来的走向发展，周震南完全没想到。

何洛洛那个突然的电话到来时，周震南确实是懵的。  
他们其实蛮依赖微信，少用电话沟通，何洛洛的号码播过来他还以为出了什么急事，焦急地接通，对面却一片安静。  
“洛洛？”周震南对着话筒，焦急的语速越来越快，“你在听吗，怎么了，出了什么事了吗徐一宁？”  
然后他就听到对面伴随着细微电流声的，深深的吐气声。  
“对不起，南南。”  
“什么？”周震南皱眉，不安感从直觉生发弥漫全身，他的喉结动了动，勉强笑了一声，“你干什么调皮捣蛋的事了？”  
“对不起，”何洛洛的语调轻得近乎气音，隔着电波颤抖成一团氤氲的气，“南南，我们分手吧。”  
周震南脑子里嗡了一声，几个字在他的脑袋里放大回旋。他已经管不住自己的语气，甚至搞不清楚自己在说什么：“什么？你再说一遍！”  
“我们分手吧。”何洛洛缓慢地重复了一遍，“我想分手了。”  
说不清楚的酸楚从胃里翻了出来，茫然，疼痛，空洞，刀子一样的波涛一浪一浪刮在他的心上；愤怒迟了一步冒上来，周震南咬紧了牙：“为什么？”  
他耳朵全是自己混乱的疑问声。为什么，怎么突然要分手？对不起，哪里对不起他？……是出轨了？和谁，什么时候？还是别的原因？出了什么事？会不会是自己做错了什么？他怎么一点——他真地什么都没察觉吗。  
“因为我不、不想我们在一起了。”何洛洛轻声说，“我只是通知你一下……我们分手了。”  
“徐一宁！”周震南拼死压抑又几乎不受控制地对着话筒喊出来。他喘了一口气，耳边只剩下一串忙音。他把话筒从耳边拿下来，不敢相信地看着手机屏幕。  
他的心跳快要爆炸了，可自己也听不见。他只停顿了一秒钟，飞快地拨回去，却只收到关机的提示音。  
周震南的眼前几乎是旋转的，他有点站不稳，踉跄了一步，止不住地腿软，只能扶着墙坐在原地，手机也拿不住，摔在地上。他的脑袋眩晕着，眼睛朝着手机，却毫无焦距。他什么都没在看，也看不到，只是脑袋里不停地一个声音，为什么？  
“对不起，南南。”为什么？  
“我想分手了。”为什么？  
“我不想我们在一起了。”为什么？  
执行经济听到他这边的声音，转身看见周震南失魂落魄地坐在地上，吓了一跳，赶紧过来：“南南，你怎么了？”他问了一声，却没有回音，只好轻轻晃着他的肩膀，“南南，周震南？”  
周震南被人摇晃着，终于迟钝地回过神来，慢慢抬起头，看着熟悉的面容。“哥。”他勉强喊了一声，后面的一句我没事被哽咽的气音吞没了。我现在确实有事。他想着，花最后的力气抬手靠在对方身上，眼睫一颤，泪水已经不受控制地掉下来。  
为什么啊，洛洛。  
周震南记不清楚自己在原地坐了多久。他想起来杂志的拍摄还没有收工，所以接过纸巾，把眼窝里最后一滴泪水都吸干净。  
“我还可以。”他慢慢地喘气，站起来，“先工作吧……补一下妆。”

周震南一时没有力气去整理心情，只能尽力将精力集中在工作上。摄影师没有询问他为什么突然状态不佳，礼貌地确定了周震南选择继续工作之后，反而就着这样的神态拍了起来，看起来手感越来越好，以至于最后比原计划补拍了大半个小时。  
他说不清自己在想什么，至少心情先初步平静了下来，所有的细节都涌入他的脑海，各自叫嚣着说也许自己就是最重要的那个点。原本晚上定有训练，但不是太着急，经纪人主动给了他假。  
他下班时忽然接到姚琛的电话，说最近好几个人都一直在北京，想着有机会可以聚会，问他和何洛洛什么时候有时间来。周震南听着那个明明亲近又突然疏远的名字从好友口中说出来，一时不知怎么回答。  
“……我不知道。”  
“啥子意思？”姚琛问了一句，敏感地察觉到了，“你们俩怎么了？”  
周震南茫然了一下，他应该说什么呢，说他们分手了吗，这确实是事实吧……可他的嘴巴先一步就张开了：“我们……闹了点矛盾。”  
他不想接受事实。  
“哎呀，小情侣总要闹点矛盾嘛。”姚琛如常是温柔和暖的劝慰，“互相服服软就过去了。实在不行，你先气他两天再跟他和好。”  
如果真地是这样就好了，周震南吸了吸鼻子，“嗯”了一声。  
挂掉电话，坐车回了家，周震南站在和平常无异的出租屋里，一时心情复杂。他推开何洛洛房间的门，里面看起来普普通通，衣服叠在衣柜里，床头还放着一本他这学期的课本，看不出来蓄谋的分离。他是不要这些东西了，还是之后回来收拾掉？  
周震南沉默着站了一会儿，坐在何洛洛床边，开始拨电话。他打何洛洛的电话，依然是关机。挂掉之后，周震南没有停顿，继续拨出了何洛洛经纪人的电话。对面慢慢接通，温和地寒暄了几句，然后有些惊讶地表示：“我半个月前离职回家乡了，怎么，洛洛没有告诉你吗？”  
没有，他什么也不知道。  
经纪人会离职，陪伴了那么多年的助理不会也巧合离职吧？周震南又拨出去，一连几次提示对方在通话中之后，他意识到自己被拉黑了。  
行啊，徐一宁，可真是厉害了。  
不用拨其他的电话了，估计现在他能想到的，何洛洛也能想到。他们在团里两年，共同朋友很多，何洛洛不可能全部屏蔽掉，不过现在周震南还不想求助别人调解；不说只有少数特别亲密的朋友知道他们的关系，这毕竟是两个人的事情。  
但他总要想办法搞清楚为什么；他至少要明白为什么。

“我永远都不会后悔的。”  
“但是我最喜欢你了……最喜欢，只喜欢你，南南，我从过去到未来，永远永远都喜欢你。”  
“南南，我真地很喜欢你，我……我不是想骗你，我最喜欢最喜欢你了……”  
“后面三十岁，四十岁，一直到八十岁，我们是什么样子的。”“我也经常会想，都会有的。”  
……都是假的？还是做梦？  
许诺、欣喜、热烈注视的目光，都是假的？  
亲密的时刻，热切的言语，紧扣对方手指黏腻的吻，背后都是什么？  
不可能啊……他想不通。  
周震南想不通。  
——但有人能让他清楚。

他准备从工作地点离开的时候，忽然看到前面有个人要走过来。  
那人似乎等了一会儿了，但帽子压得很低，何洛洛一直没注意到。现在他看到了，几乎瞬间就脊背僵直，满脑子只有一个念头，跑。  
他刚刚转身，周震南就两步上来，牢牢抓住他的手臂：“去哪儿？”  
周震南看着多日不见的人，广告拍摄的妆容有些掩盖不了下面有些憔悴的神色，一时心里不是滋味：“躲我干什么？别跑。”  
何洛洛滞了一下，慢慢转过身，话语有些缓慢艰涩：“……南南，你怎么在这儿？你今天不是应该……”  
徐一宁倒是拿出点几天前跟他电话分手的气势啊？眼神躲闪，站在那儿倒像个被抓住做错事的小孩子。好像有什么紧绷的地方放松了，周震南轻轻在心里骂上一句，何洛洛，真蠢。  
“找你。”他简短地打断了，忽然想起了什么，“你怎么这么神通广大，还知道我今天应该在做什么？”  
“我……”何洛洛张了张嘴，却说不出来什么，不知道是不是在组织着辩解的语言。周震南看了眼他背后，远处有其他人正走过来：“你要是不想在这儿就跟我讨论分手话题，还是换个地方吧。”  
何洛洛立刻惊慌地回头看了一眼，差点伸手去捂住周震南的嘴：“你别、你别说，别听到了。”  
“那就过来。”周震南勘察过地形了，扯着何洛洛的手臂闪身去了一个小房间。何洛洛被他拉扯着推进房间里，看着周震南动作熟练地反锁上门，还没开口说话，就被人扑了过来。  
何洛洛差点没站稳，后退了一步才稳住身形。周震南揽住他的后背，低头倚在他的肩窝，长长地、长长地呼着一口气。  
怀里人的气息温热而真实，皮肉隔着几层布料贴在他身上，是熟悉又不敢再想象的感觉，何洛洛不敢推开也不敢抱住。他几次张嘴，嘴唇打着颤，最后只是闷闷地开口：“南南，我们分手了。”  
“分个大头鬼，我同意了吗。”周震南退开一点，紧紧盯着何洛洛的眼睛，几乎要用目光迫使对方与他对视，“你到底哪儿对不起我，怎么，给我带绿帽子了吗？”  
茫然，无措，何洛洛那双眼睛里总是能装下很多情绪，他下意识地摇了摇头，愣在那里不知道说什么。  
挺好，周震南想着，又退后好几步，拉过一个椅子坐下来。何洛洛脚边也有一个，他下意识也想跟着坐，就听见周震南的声音：“你坐什么，你站着。”  
何洛洛坐到一半，刷又站了起来，犬类一样的目光迷惑又可怜地看着周震南，倒是有点好笑，虽然没人笑得出来。周震南干脆利落地开口：“你不交代一下你为什么要提分手吗？”  
何洛洛的目光躲开了，他低下头，两只手缠着：“我不喜欢你了。”  
他太爱笑了，平时经常调皮捣蛋，犯点什么小错的时候，总是嬉皮笑脸地讨饶，也总有人愿意宽容大量地原谅他。可真地做错了的时候，他自己会乖乖认错，会伤心难过，就像现在这样，就差把负罪感三个字写在额头上。  
哪有这样态度的“不喜欢”，他分明在撒谎。  
周震南底气一丝丝灌进他心里：“你觉得你现在像是不喜欢的样子吗？你到底为什么跟我玩演技……你要是再多装一个月，我说不定还会相信。”  
他越说越笃定，最后站起来，伸出一只手按在何洛洛的肩上：“说真话时就要理直气壮，比如，你根本不想和我分手。”  
“不！”何洛洛像是鼓起勇气，抬眼看他，“我是真地……我们必须分手。”  
“那理由呢？”  
何洛洛咬牙：“我不想，这还不够吗。”  
“我要你都说清楚。”  
何洛洛咬住了嘴唇，似乎下定了决心闭嘴。周震南念头一动，做出要转身开门的样子：“行，你不说，我就去告诉所有人你是怎么跟我分手的。”  
“别，你别！”何洛洛终于慌了，他是跑，或者几乎是撞了上来，脚下没停住，连着周震南撞在门板上。周震南的手肘正好撞了上去，疼得嘶了一声。  
何洛洛慌乱地一手拦住周震南，一手去检查门有没有锁好，慢了几秒才迟钝地意识到周震南撞在了门板上，慌里慌张又抬起他细白的手腕想要检查，露出担忧又自责的表情：“对不起，对不起，撞到哪儿了，疼不疼啊，南南？”  
他的眼睫垂着，眼角微微发红，眼睛里滚动着水光，几乎要哭了，周震南呆看了一秒，干脆地再凑近一点，把吻印在何洛洛唇上。  
何洛洛的身体僵住了，于是周震南挣开了他的钳制，伸手按在何洛洛的后脑勺和后背上。他实在有点恨的，下嘴不轻，这样还嫌不够，于是把何洛洛推在椅子上，自己跨坐上去。何洛洛伸手想把他推下去，扒着他的胳膊往外使劲，周震南便把两条腿缠在他身上。平衡不稳，他们差点要一起摔下去了，何洛洛慌忙又把他捞住抱着。  
这样正好，周震南专心地进行着这个久违的亲吻，舌尖从何洛洛的嘴唇间扫过去，直到感觉温热的液体擦着他的脸颊掉下去。他懵了一下，松了劲儿，便被何洛洛顺势推开了。  
何洛洛在落泪，他又哭了。周震南知道他向来有说不出口的心事，可他也从没有一次哭得像现在这样，声音不大，却透着一股无路可退的绝望。  
“你为什么要来找我。”何洛洛崩溃轻轻摇着头，他捂着脸，浑身都颤抖着，压抑不住呜咽的声音，泪水从指缝和下巴滑下来，“我都说不想和你在你一起了，你好好和我分手不行吗，你来找我干什么。”  
他没有大喊，没有激动，声音里是一股用尽了全部力气之后般的平静。周震南的心也抽紧了，他想伸手去抱住何洛洛，却一时不知道该不该落下自己的手，微微颤抖的手停在空中，像是被什么拦住了，又慢慢垂下。  
“我……”他张了张嘴，后面的话语和心绪消失在哽咽的气音里。  
何洛洛顿了顿，手指机械地抹着自己的泪水，不知道是在对周震南说话，还是自言自语着琐碎的词句：“这是第二次了，我真地努力了，我就是不想看到南南那么艰难而已，不想看你奔波，不想有人因为我而伤害你……我就想南南好好的，我只想南南好好的，为什么这么难呢，为什么总是达不到呢……”  
“什么？”周震南迷茫地看着他，“什么第二次？”  
“是不是我一开始就不该那么软弱，我应该早点离得远远的……可是，我也不知道怎么选才是好的，我想，和上次一样，至少不会变得更差。我真地不明白，我害怕一步错步步错……至少，至少，我只是，想让南南一切都好好的……”  
周震南心里滚动着迷惑与惶然，他好像不知道的太多太多，他忍不住靠近了，提高一点声音发问：“不是，你到底在说什么？”  
何洛洛的眼睛对上他的，一片空茫茫的：“南南，这是我第二次经历这些日子。我……活了两次。”  
什么叫活了两次？周震南一时不能理解这几个简单的汉字的含义。所有费解的细节，所有默默听何洛洛落下的泪，那些困扰过他的凌乱的东西，忽然都涌进他的脑海里。  
“所以你、你……你重生过？”周震南有些艰难地接纳着这个听起来很神秘主义的答案，他毕竟从小接受的是唯物的教育。他的脑袋里乱糟糟的，但还在下意识地进行着逻辑思考，“不对，一般重生小说不都是想尽办法要弥补遗憾，你为什么要主动跟我分手……你重生前也主动跟我分手了？”  
何洛洛眨了眨眼睛，好像终于从恍惚的状态里抓回来几丝灵魂，语气却还显得机械迟钝，仿佛他刚刚从另一个世界的一场长梦里醒来：  
“我没让你去的采访，遇到了我们的私生粉，她说了些似是而非颠三倒四的话。当时压下去，可后来又发酵了，你本来定下来要去的音乐节目……还有你父母……后来我跟你分手之后，就都恢复正常了……  
“我没想到会重来一次，可能是我、可能是我太想你了，应该是怪我……我、我不知道重来该怎么办啊，我怕啊，如果不是我，你跟别人在一起，是不是也会有这些事情，那个人不愿意放开你怎么办……  
“我想，只要保持和原来一模一样，应该就不会有问题，按时和我分手你就会好好的，可是怎么不对……南南，这不对……”  
周震南听着，一时想跟着落泪，又几乎被何洛洛蠢得发笑，什么叫分手他就会好好的？何洛洛健康快乐地和他在一起就是对他最好的。  
他组织着语言，想把何洛洛骂醒，想告诉他，到底什么是重要，却忽然想起了什么。一根弦猛然绷紧了，等等……  
“等下，”周震南几乎有些不敢开口，“你重生了——你怎么重生的？”  
他紧紧盯着对方，看到何洛洛的目光里闪过了被火烫到一样的、逃避和恐惧的影子：“我、我出了车祸，所以就……”  
所以就什么？周震南的脑袋空白了一瞬。  
“出了车祸？所以……如果按照原定的轨迹走下去，你会、会死？”他的声音颤抖着，最后一个字说得很轻，几乎不愿意出口。  
何洛洛点了点头：“是。”  
“那你还按原来的做！”周震南猛然抬头，几乎是在怒吼，“你脑壳坏了！你想再死一次吗！”  
何洛洛好像被他突如其来的高声吓到了，呆呆地摇了摇头：“我不想……但是你……”  
“但是什么但是！”周震南的嘴唇哆嗦着。绷紧的弦好像已经勒进了他心口的血肉里，几乎疼得快要失去知觉。怎么是这样，怎么会有这样一种可能，他都不敢想，大脑里模糊的画面已经足以让他害怕得打颤。  
他紧紧地抓住了何洛洛的肩膀，力气大得好像要把人拆下来，“你不怕死我害怕！我害怕！”  
他的头慢慢垂下来，靠在何洛洛的肩膀上，想要寻求真实稳定的触感，却依旧被恐惧逼得窒息。胸口里巨大的情绪无处可去，他咬着牙挣扎了片刻，也只是发出无力的、颤抖的带着哭腔的声音：“我只是想想你原来会……我就怕得要死了，徐一宁，我害怕……你不能……我不许你出事……”  
何洛洛从来没有见过周震南这个样子，他好像从来都是强大的，稳定的，柔弱破碎的一面也只是感性的流露，可现在周震南看起来，像是真地要碎了一样。他慌了，手忙脚乱地要给周震南擦眼泪：“对不起，对不起南南，你不要哭……”  
“你哪里对不起我，你这也太对得起我了。”周震南苦笑了一下，他下意识地摇了摇头，嘴唇咬得发白，又慢慢松开，“徐一宁，我到底哪里做得不对，为什么你还没有明白，我怎么才能让你明白——你才是最重要的。”  
他已经飞快地听懂了，想明白了，何洛洛想让他避免的无非就是两件事——网络曝光性向被雪藏的可能，以及和亲人闹翻的可能。可家人迟早是要说的，公开出柜周震南也不是没想过，这些事情并不能打败他——失去何洛洛才能。  
大概何洛洛从来不知道，他有多重要。  
周震南抹了一把脸颊，郑重地握住何洛洛帮他拭泪的手：“我不会同意分手的，也不能再按照你所谓原来的轨迹走下去了，你不要想了。我不能，我的人生规划里也从来没有过失去你。”  
他顿了顿，看着何洛洛茫然的、湿漉漉的眼睛，心里刚刚疼过的地方涌起柔软的雾气来：“你看着我——我在这里，你不用一个人害怕了，我在这里。”  
雾气在飘散，何洛洛能清晰地看见对方眼睛里温柔又坚定的神色，传达着温暖的讯号。他在紧闭的门前徘徊已久，找不到合适的出路，现在钥匙被递到他手里了，像树枝一样发芽开花，钥匙的另一端是他固执地要藏在背后的爱人。  
原来这条路从来都需要两个人一起走，而他们现在站在一起，他们一起站在门前。  
何洛洛哽咽了一下，张开手紧紧地抱住了他的恋人。

好几天里，周震南都没有缓过神来。  
他总是忍不住出神地想这件事，然后迫不及待地想听到何洛洛的声音，看到他，触摸他；否则就会止不住地心悸。他之前为了找到何洛洛已经耽误了一些工作，现在不能再推，只好在每一个工作的间隙打开微信听何洛洛发来的语音，一旦工作结束就飞奔去找他的恋人。  
他现在这幅黏人的样子，倒是和他们当初刚刚恋爱时何洛洛的样子如出一辙。  
曾经周震南不知道何洛洛的黏人，何洛洛的不安，何洛洛流下的泪和没有入睡的午夜背后是什么，现在清楚了，再一一回忆起来，愈发觉得口苦心酸，艰涩难言。  
原来每个周震南铭记的甜蜜瞬间，在何洛洛心里都是倒计时，还有一年，还有三次一起旅游的机会，还有十七次出门约会的机会，十六次，十五次……何洛洛在他面前努力保持着无忧无虑的笑容，心里却是滴滴答答的提示时，越来越快了，越来越近了，马上就要离开南南了……  
何洛洛每次笑的时候，在想什么？何洛洛每次哭的时候，在想什么？何洛洛会做噩梦吗，会梦到出车祸面临死亡的那个瞬间吗？  
难道不是被车撞飞血肉模糊肢体破碎地躺在病床上一点点咽气更痛吗，为什么何洛洛重生之后一直想的事情，却是怎么让周震南少受伤害？  
因为他只想着周震南能好——他痛着他的痛更甚于自己的；他爱他，这样盲目如信仰般的爱，执拗得过分。周震南不知应该开心还是悲伤，他只是同样希望，何洛洛不会因为对他的爱而再受伤。  
他们的日程稍空下来的时候，周震南就强行地带着何洛洛去见心理医生。他不知道死过一次到底是什么样的感受，但可想而知不会轻松，而是绵长的疼痛和阴影。何洛洛一开始有些抵触，分辩他重生都快两年了，但周震南不管这个，各种威逼利诱，找到口碑很好的心理咨询师把何洛洛带了过去。  
第一次见医生时候周震南就在咨询室外面等了两个多小时。他处理了一会儿工作，听了一会儿歌，更多时候就是紧张地坐在那里，心里忐忑地抓着自己的衣角，或者在走廊里徘徊。  
何洛洛出来的时候明显哭过，眼睛通红，但一看到周震南，又软软地笑起来，张开手抱住再埋在他怀里。  
后来何洛洛基本每个月都去上两三次，周震南有时间就会陪同。有次何洛洛的咨询结束之后医生悄悄拦下了周震南，问他是不是也应该考虑一下咨询，可以把他安排给其他医生，这件事不会告诉他的恋人。  
周震南认真地考虑了一下，回绝了：“我的问题就是洛洛现在的问题，他状态好了我自然会好。”

但这次确实换周震南从噩梦里惊醒了。  
他猛然睁开眼睛，眼角湿润地带着泪，看着凌晨时分光线昏暗的天花板，几秒钟之后，一个激灵地飞快伸手，把睡在旁边的何洛洛抱在怀里。  
他好像梦到了什么，分手，车祸，他梦到了何洛洛重生前的那个世界吗？周震南心里是噩梦未醒的恐惧，他紧紧地抱住何洛洛，以确定他的恋人还活着，还好好地呆在他的身边。  
也许是他抱得太紧了，也许是何洛洛睡得太轻了，周震南喘着气还没能平静下来的时候，何洛洛已经慢慢睁开了眼睛，眨了一眨眼，就离开了刚睡醒的状态，伸出手把身旁的奶团子揽在怀里。  
“南宝，不怕。”他软乎乎地喊着，贴着周震南的额头蹭了蹭，卷卷的头发蹭得人发痒。  
周震南缓过来，被蹭得几乎要发笑，他贴紧了恋人温热的身体，忽然想要发问：“洛洛……你以前半夜醒过来，也是做噩梦了吗？”  
对方沉默了片刻，安静得周震南觉得不妥。他想赶紧转掉话题的时候，何洛洛又慢慢开口了：“你知道的啊。”  
周震南犹豫了一下要不要打断这个话题：“起夜的时候会注意到。”  
“确实也是……有段时间我总是梦到、梦到那个时候。”何洛洛的声音轻飘飘的，“梦里也没有痛觉，就是、被撞飞那个感觉，视线都是血红的，一直飞，一直飞，不知道什么时候落地……梦里也隐约知道，落地就、落地就会……”  
抱住他的人正颤抖着——周震南的心脏也跟着打颤。他几乎要心疼得窒息了，一直以来，他就是什么都不知道地任凭何洛洛照顾着自己。  
“别说了，”周震南紧紧地勒着何洛洛的后背，“我不该问你，不要说了。”  
他的眼前闪过梦里的那些画面，他蜷缩在医院的走廊里哭到哭不出来的样子。可他也只是在医院的走廊里，何洛洛又在哪里呢？  
他好像已经落泪了，他自己不太清楚。但是何洛洛慌张起来：“没事啦，我已经没事了嘛。”他手忙脚乱地去扯纸巾给周震南擦眼泪，低头亲亲他的额头，“你在这里我也在这里，我已经很开心很幸福了。”  
何洛洛看起来又笨又傻，而且还很困的样子，努力想睁开眼睛看着周震南，可眼睫还是时不时落下来。周震南安定下来，觉得暖呼呼的。他轻轻回给何洛洛一个吻：“好，你没事，我也没事，接着睡吧。”

何洛洛记得他重生前出事的那个日期。  
那天他们推掉了所有的工作，提前检查好了家里一切可能存在安全隐患的地方，然后在家里呆了一整天。  
周震南甚至不许何洛洛开火做饭，而且也不放心点外卖，提前贿赂了最近几天没事又在北京的张颜给他们俩送饭。何洛洛重生的事没有告诉别人，所以张颜齐也只是一头雾水地调侃他们几句。  
周震南确实是过分紧张了。他们呆在沙发里看电影，他时不时就不自觉地站起来围着客厅走一圈，放着喜剧他却一脸出神地面无表情。  
周震南第不知道多少次准备站起来的时候，何洛洛哭笑不得，伸手把他拦下揽在怀里：“你不要这么紧张嘛。”  
“我没有，”周震南想都不想地否认，转而关切地看着他，“你害怕吗？害怕就告诉我，不要强撑。”  
“我是真地不怕啦，心理医生不是说我现在状态很好嘛。”何洛洛忍不住笑了一下，“我是真心相信，糟糕的事情不会发生了，一切都在往好的方向发展，重生应该就是给我这个机会吧。”  
但一点紧张都没有也不可能，到了原本出事的那个午后时分，何洛洛还是忍不住去攥紧周震南的手。周震南一只手由他攥着，另一只手轻轻覆住了何洛洛的眼睛。  
“我在，”他一遍一遍地重复，“我在这里。”  
这个下午最后安详地划过去了，夜晚也默默流逝。所有时间都指向零点的时候两个人都松了一口气，周震南绷了一天的神情松下来变成笑容，没反应过来就被何洛洛一翻身压住。  
“庆祝一下。”他咕哝了一句，然后低头去亲吻周震南柔软的嘴唇。  
好吧，那就庆祝，这值得庆祝。  
周震南紧紧地扣住何洛洛的手指，凝视着对方柔情如水的眼眸，感觉安全感和幸福感如同有实质一样一点点充满了他整个人，洋溢在他的整个世界里。  
他们在这里，在一起。

FIN

番外：Origin World——放手

Warning：角色死亡

周震南隐约听见手机话筒里自己的声音。  
嘶哑，干涩，像是不停歇地吼了一天一夜的高音。  
“你给我滚回来。”  
他艰难地咽了一口唾液，液体从喉咙里流过带来砂砾般的钝痛感。  
“我说最后一次，你给我滚回来。”

何洛洛没有回来。  
周震南发了三天高烧。病迟迟不见好，退烧药勉强把温度压下去，几个小时后高温就卷土重来。第二天早上经纪人把他送去了急诊，各方检查下来，医生说只是普通感冒，但可能是过度劳累身体垮了，所以才迟迟不能退烧。第三天中午几个朋友来看他，周震南勉强喝了几口白粥，身体滚烫，头脑昏沉，太阳穴疼得发涨，只能昏昏沉沉地睡过去。  
半梦半醒之间他听见姚琛在他的病房外打电话，洛洛，你来看看他吧，他真地病得很重，我要担心死了。周震南精准地捕捉了那个名字，摇摇晃晃地从床上爬起来，站不稳歪在姚琛身上，嘴里不清楚地说，想要大叫，却只能发出嘶哑的气音，你让徐一宁跟我说话，你让徐一宁回我一句。  
周震南头重脚轻，整个世界都是飘着的，感觉自己被人扶着，手机贴在了耳朵上。  
“南南……”何洛洛的声音温吞而柔和，“都是我的错，你不要生气，你要照顾好自己。”  
周震南张着嘴，他也不知道自己在说什么，好像是在说，不行，徐一宁你给我回来，你必须回来看我，你不回来我这病好不了了。  
他听见姚琛无奈的叹息声，把他模糊的气音传递给电话另一端的人，然后何洛洛温柔的声音又在耳边响起来：“我现在在国外工作，南南答应我乖乖养病，我工作完一定立刻回来看你好不好，你先照顾好自己。”  
好，周震南说好，你一定要回来，你从来不说谎的。他倒在床上，又睡了一觉，晚上就退了烧。次天恢复了点力气，终于能自己吃东西不用吊葡萄糖，再一天感冒症状也消退了。  
他在医院住了十天，住到病彻底养好，好到可以直接上舞台，住到不好意思再浪费医疗资源，何洛洛也没有来看他。  
何洛洛当然不会来看他，何洛洛也不在国外工作，何洛洛撒谎了，何洛洛不会回来了。  
他被抛弃了。

后来的很长一段时间里，谁都不能在周震南面前提起何洛洛。  
如果是朋友说起来，周震南会直接冷脸，如果是不太熟的人或者单纯工作上遇见的人，周震南就会很客气地说，我不太想提起来，我们可以换个话题吗？  
开始那段时间里他也变得不爱笑起来；人前还是说笑的，背后自己一个人就变得孤独而沉默，看什么都笑不出来，甚至有时一个人坐在那里，就开始默默流泪。但好在他还知道自己该做什么事情，何洛洛不就是生气他想放弃那台音乐节目吗？行，那他就好好参加。  
一个事实是，失恋确实是艺术上好的养料，周震南没日没夜地泡在录音室里，歌词和旋律不断地冒出来，最后瘦掉了几斤肉带着两个黑眼圈去参加了节目。他在节目里遇到了自己欣赏已久却一直没有往来的年轻歌手，两人聊了聊天，在音乐上一拍即合，合作写了两首歌，风格还是算不上大众，却意外地借着节目的平台传唱出去了，走在路边都能听到有人在哼。  
有朋友有音乐，周震南理所应当，从失恋的状态里走出去了。

周震南和何洛洛的朋友圈毕竟不少交叉，他不再那么敏感之后，就难免要听上几耳朵何洛洛的消息。他真地改回用真名了，接了一部电视剧之后，就拼命去试电影，据说拍了一部小成本的文艺片，还参加了大制作的配角，虽然都还没有上映，但业内风评还不错，算是踏实地迈出了转型的步伐。  
周震南自己很忙，上节目，采访，打歌，写歌，和不同的音乐人合作，忙碌之间偶尔听到何洛洛的消息，也就默然片刻，觉得还不错。  
原来没有何洛洛也无所谓。  
或者说，周震南从来都不是缺了谁就会天崩地裂的人。  
他如常地生活，如常地写歌，以为他和何洛洛的故事已经就此落幕，波澜的生活总会平淡地继续下去。  
他没有想到等来这样的结局。

周震南是在热搜上看到车祸的消息的。  
他们竟然已经接近了两个完全不相关的人，靠着对方的一点知名度和这唯恐天下不乱的网络世界才知道对方危急的消息。  
他呆了一会儿，像刚刚从梦里醒过来一样，抓着手机开始拨电话，然而几百人的通讯录里，周震南已经找不到一个一定会知道何洛洛消息的人。  
还是新闻告诉了他地点，拦下出租车时周震南恍恍惚惚，说了三遍才说清楚医院的名字。他倒在车后座，定了定神，刷新微博，入目是新的热搜，标着刺眼的黑色的爆字。  
抢救……失败了？这么快就失败了？  
怎么就失败了？  
一阵目眩袭击了他，周震南蜷缩起来，手指无意识地抓着胸口，嘴里发出痛苦的呻吟声。  
不是无所谓吗，他现在不应该无所谓吗？  
何洛洛……他的洛洛，他的徐一宁。和他牵过手接过吻做过爱一起爬过山滑过雪坐过摩天轮窝在沙发里可以黏着对方几天也不嫌腻的洛洛，他最喜欢最珍爱最宝贵的洛洛。  
他的洛洛，这次，是真地没了。

那天恰好也在北京刚赶过来的赵让在医院门口捡到了周震南。医院门口围着一堆媒体，冷漠的闪光灯亮来亮去。  
赵让打了个电话，抓着周震南进了医院，也就再无暇管他。他跌跌撞撞跟在赵让背后，看到慌乱的人，流泪的人，问清楚结果已经花掉了周震南所有的力气，他随便地跌坐在医院的一个墙角，茫然地看着来来往往的陌生的人，觉得骨头都冷得发抖。  
他不是何洛洛的家属，也不是朋友，曾经的同事并没有一个可以合理解释的留在这里的身份，如果不是赵让他连门都进不来，他在这里哭，不知道自己为什么而哭。他想啊想，他和何洛洛最后一次见面是什么样子？何洛洛给他说的最后一句话是什么？  
“你照顾好自己。”

你留我一个人，我要怎么才能照顾好自己。

周震南没有参加葬礼，但偷偷去了遗作的首场，影片真地拍得很好，原本何洛洛能靠这部片子拿到提名也说不定。但现在只剩下他坐在影院无人的角落里，听着已经再也听不到的声音落泪。  
他出电影院的时候接到了一个电话，说是徐一宁的朋友，犹豫了很久，后来看到了他在医院门口被拍到的样子，决定把徐一宁生前的一段影像交给他。

影像开头是一株生机勃勃的绿萝，时间似乎是在傍晚，画面显得有些昏暗。画外传来何洛洛的声音：“你在拍什么？”  
“随便拍拍。”  
镜头一转，何洛洛进入画框，他的目光躲闪了一下：“干嘛一定要录下来。”  
“喂，徐一宁你怎么也会怕镜头。录下来比较有仪式感嘛，录完之后就不再想这些事了，数据记住了，你就不用再记着了，我们说好了？”  
何洛洛笑起来：“好好好，你说了算。”  
“那我开始提问了，你为什么要和周震南在一起？”  
何洛洛眨了眨眼：“怎么从这里开始问，就是喜欢他啊，喜欢还需要理由吗？”  
“好吧，你没有理由地喜欢他，那你为什么要和他分手呢？”  
“具体说的话比较复杂，大概就是，我的存在我的身份我和他的恋爱在各个方面都带给了他负面的影响，但他不会就这么放开我的，所以……所以我想我主动一点，我先放手吧。”  
“你怎么会这么想，他不跟你在一起，如果跟别人在一起变得更糟呢？”  
何洛洛很小心地笑了一下：“我不担心，南南很理智的，他以后只会和女生，或者圈外人恋爱，不会再出现影响他的音乐生涯的事情的。”  
他顿了顿，眼睛里流露出几分落寞，“南南很胆小很怕疼的，我伤害了他之后他就不会再去碰一样的事情了，我也不想让他疼，可是我想来想去，只有我来的话，他会疼得最轻。”  
“为什么直接选择放弃呢，应该还是有可能你们在一起继续的吧？”  
何洛洛坚定地摇了摇头：“完全没有想过不可能，但是我不想要他面对哪怕一点风险，我们不能更好没关系，他一定不能更糟。”  
“很遗憾吧，如果重来一次的话就不会这么选了吧，应该错过了很多。”  
何洛洛犹豫了一下，眼睛里闪过几分暗淡，轻轻地说：“是很遗憾，但再来一次的话，应该还是会这样做吧。我不知道，但是命运的变数太多了，我没有信心解决所有问题，我不想要一点风险。我……我就想让南南好好的，你明白吗？”  
突然画面外传来几声鸟啼，何洛洛微微仰头，似乎看到了什么，微微笑起来，青年轻快的笑声飘在薄薄的夕阳里。

周震南已经痛得说不出来话。

如果重来一次……

FIN

洛洛出车祸就是重生啦，重来一次的结果就是笨蛋徐一宁懂得了不能自己做决定，恋爱是两个人的事情，周震南也有知情权和选择权。  
两个人一起才能好好的。  
说不清楚重生前后算不算同一个世界，总之也摸摸原本世界里一个人留下来的小南。  
全程用了周南的视角，一个是，为了留下悬念;一个是，何洛的脑回路说实话我真地不是很能搞懂…

这篇文在最开始构思的时候是篇be，篇幅大概三到五千的小短篇，全程何洛洛视角，写他重生之后，按照和重生之前一样的轨迹走下来，恋爱，分手，最后一个人去躲避那场会不会到来的车祸，全程周震南一无所知，这也是标题“执拗”的由来，固执地坚持着自己的方式的金牛座。但这显然不是圆满的结局，南南在这个版本里也失去了存在感。调整之后的故事就是现在的样子。


End file.
